


Would It Be Enough

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pining Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: ◌"Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?" ◌Harry and Draco were enemies- a well-known fact for any Hogwarts student. Their fights became instantly infamous, and the heated stares of hatred at the Great Hall didn't go unnoticed. Many would dare say they were the complete opposites- one was cold, dark and in Slytherin. The other was fiery, light and undoubtedly Gryffindor.But as Draco watched Harry risk his life at the first task in the Triwizard Tournament, all would change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 29





	1. one single glance

_“And that's the thing about illicit affairs_

_And clandestine meetings and longing stares_

_It's born from just one single glance_

_But it dies and it dies and it dies_

_A million little times”_

⁂

  
**Not a lot could surprise Draco Malfoy**. Growing up with his family made sure of that. His father was a death eater- allegedly, of course- and his mother a Black. Money flowed like blood in their veins and friends were a means to an end. Hiding true intentions and saying pretty lies became a lifesaving habit- one that ensured the status and value of the family name. And the family name was everything

.  
But, as he watched Potter attempt to face a dragon ( _A dragon! Father always did hate the school_.) and come close to death, Draco was taken by surprise at the way his pulse raced and heart clenched with fear. Wasn’t _he_ the one to tell Potter he wouldn’t last ten minutes during the task? Wasn’t _he_ the one to belittle the school’s choice of a second champion? Then why was his mind filled with terror at the prospect of what others would call a great spectacle- Potter finally getting what he deserves.

  
He didn’t like it. Not one bit. It was good father taught him occlumency because such thoughts couldn’t and shouldn’t enter his mind. Not only was it embarrassing, it was dangerous. Potter was the embodiment of light. He defeated the Dark Lord for god’s sake! And Draco was not light, nor was his family.

  
And so he waited, breath stolen by fear and anticipation, for Potter to take the damned egg and get out of there. And when the boy succeeded, Draco sneered and complained.  
And when Pansy snarled a comment about Potter and Granger, he agreed. And when Zabini mentioned Potter’s flying skills, Draco deflected it with insults. And with each step towards the castle a terrifying feeling scratched the surface of his being, invisible blush spreading and painting his heart red. One word echoed around his mind.  
  
_Harry_.


	2. Forcing laughter, faking smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, since the first chapter was so short, to upload another one today. Hope you enjoy it!

_“There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is, it was enchanting to meet you”_

⁂

**The first task, although frightening beforehand, seemed actually quite alright in retrospect**. Harry would be the first to admit that Ron’s apology and their rekindled friendship played a big part in such thoughts, but Divination lessons seemed fun again and he was not alone against the whole school, as he had previously felt. Walking around the halls, passing jokes and pitying the Durmstrang students was a common occurrence now days, as December rolled around and the chill followed hurrying students between classes.

The only classes where the cold was becoming a huge problem were Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. The trio unfortunately found a way to keep warm during Hagrid’s class- the Blast-Ended Skrewts ran around, at their enormous six feet height, spewing fire everywhere. Hagrid’s suggestion to put them to hibernate was a huge fail, and Harry watched enviously as Malfoy and his friends ran to hide in the cabin, as he, Ron and Hermione tried desperately to help.

“ I swear to god he is such a prat!” Ron exclaimed as, once again, they had to dodge a blast. Malfoy and the rest of the class were watching the spectacle with enthusiasm, and no doubt many rude remarks.

“ Well, he is only doing what we all wanted to do,” Harry shrugged distractedly and used _Aguamenti_ to put out a nearby fire. Hagrid’s pumpkin patch was unfortunately ruined.

“ Don’t let Hagrid hear you say that!” Hermione said, panic evident in her voice. Her robes were full of burn patches and hair even frizzier than usual.

“ Don’ panic, don’ panic!” Hagrid desperately yelled to their left.

It took them the reminder of the lesson to calm things down. Apparently the world decided to reward them with a little bit of Rita Skeeter, her heels sinking into the mud as she walked towards them.

“ Who’re you?” Hagrid asked, still handling one skrewt.

“ Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter,” she replied beaming at him.

“ Thought Dumbledore said you weren’ allowed inside the school anymore-“

Harry watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle exited the cabin. Malfoy wore his usual sneer, no doubt making his head of house proud. He said something to his goons and they walked on as he stood behind, casually leaning against the pumpkins patch fence. Was he waiting for Harry? Or, more probably, Skeeter.

“ _Ouch_! What?” He asked Hermione annoyed, after she stomped on his foot.

“ You think the skrewts are interesting, _right_?” She said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

“ Oh yeah... interesting...”

“ So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you Harry? One of your favorite lessons?” Rita asked, her gold teeth glinted.

“ Yes,” Hagrid smiled proudly at him.

“ Lovely...”

Harry continued watching Malfoy smirking at the scene as Hagrid agreed to Skeeter’s interview. That blond git could be so annoying sometimes. How did he make the cold weather seem like a minor inconvenience? Probably used to it from the Slytherin common room.

“ She’ll twist everything he says!” Ron muttered angrily as they began their walk to the castle.

“ As long as they are not illegal...” Hermione said desperately. They exchanged looks- it was Hagrid they were talking about. They were definitely illegal.

“ Oi Potter!” Malfoy smugly called out.

“ Ignore h-“

“ What do you want? An autograph?” Harry angrily replied, much to Hermione’s annoyance.

“ I see fame went to your head. Weasel watch out, he might just replace you with Lockhart.” He came closer, walking slowly, hands in his pockets.

“ Well, considering you gave quite a few interviews about me, I would say you are hoping to take the spot!” He said. He would never forget the articles Rita published before the first task. Almost all of Slytherin were quoted, Malfoy leading them. The blond boy sneered angrily.

“ And what makes you think I would _ever_ want to be around _you_?”

“ You’re around me _now_ , aren’t you?” Harry retorted making Ron snort.

“ Come on, let’s go- can’t you see he is toying with you?” Hermione took their arms and dragged them further up the hill.

“ Oh don’t worry ,Rita dear will publish some more stories about you, she can create quite the _buzz_ ,” he called after them, “starting with that loaf.”

“ Ignore him.” She muttered under her breath, but it was clear she thought the same as Malfoy.

“ Don’t worry,” Ron gently said,” Worst that can happen is Hagrid’ll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry... did I say worst? I meant best.”

Harry and Hermione laughed and, feeling slightly more cheerful, went to lunch.

⁂

“Potter, Weasley! _Will you pay attention_?” Professor McGonagall’s irritated voice sounded through the Transfiguration classroom, making both Harry and Ron jump. The boys were keeping busy towards the end of the class by sword fighting with Fred and George’s fake wands resulting in Harry holding a rubber haddock, and Ron- a tin parrot.

“Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age,” Ron turned a shade of red- “I have something to say to you all.

“The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish –“Lavender let out a giggle, which the Professor ignored- much to Harry’s dismay.

“Dress robes will be worn” Professor McGonagall continued, “and the ball will start at eight o’clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,” she said, in a disapproving voice.

“But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.”

“I can’t see neither Professor McGonagall nor Hermione letting their heir down,” Ron whispered to Harry as the bell rang. Harry snorted and turned to head out just as-“Potter- a word, if you please.” Ron shrugged and gave him a thumbs up before going out.

“Potter, the champions and their partners, “Harry groaned internally, “open the ball- So make sure you get yourself one.”

“But I don’t dance!”

“Potter, I don’t care if you bring one of the kitchen house elves with you- you shall follow this tradition!” she said, finality in her voice. He toyed with the mental image of himself and Dobby at the ball. He would agree to go with him, right?

His amusement at the prospect vanished over the next week. Not only did he have to compete in that god forsaken tournament ( _against his will, mind you_!), he also now had to figure out who to take to the Yule Ball and what the next task was. That was on top of his other duties as a normal student. Apparently not having to do the exams at the end of the year doesn’t grunt freedom from homework, and boy did Snape take advantage of that. Potions became almost insufferable, between the constant humiliation at the hands of his own teacher and his house mates pitying glances, Harry was just about done.

“Cheer up, mate,” Ron said as he filled his plate, “You are a champion! Girls ‘ll be queuing up to go with you.” Unfortunately Ron was right. Five girls asked Harry out, but he blurted out a quick no to all of them. He caught rumor of who Malfoy’s date would be, but there was no way it was correct. Malfoy wouldn’t ask a _boy_! He wouldn’t…

But he was acting weird. After their argument at Hagrid’s lesson he seemed to just…mind his own business. Ron said it was a blessing, but Harry was absolutely sure he was quietly planning something. He was supposed to be cunning, after all. 

He didn’t have time to ponder over such matters though, because he was busy panicking. He and Ron had less than a couple of days before the ball and they still hadn’t asked anyone out. Hermione had mysteriously refused to tell them who had asked her out, making Ron believe she was just saying it because she was still angry at him for saying he wouldn’t go with an ugly girl. Personally Harry thought Hermione had no reason to lie and Ron was acting stupid, but he valued their friendship too much to say that.

Asking Cho was slowly losing its appeal. She was a pretty girl and a wicked Quidditch player but so were a lot of people. Scratch the girl part and even _Malfoy_ fit the box. He would never say that aloud, of course. Ron would deem him insane. Why wasn’t Harry deeming himself insane was a scary question to ask- which he would think about, in the far _far_ future.

Entering the common room he looked at an ashen- faced Ron sitting in a distant corner. Ginny seemed to try cheer him up, speaking in a low soothing voice.

“What’s up Ron?” Harry asked, joining them. The ginger boy looked up, horror written all over his face.

“Why did I do it?” he whispered.

“Wha?” he looked at Ginny for an answer.

“He- er- just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him,” she said, clearly fighting a smile.

“You _what_?” but Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept muttering something which sounded very close to _stupid_ , and Harry put a hand of comfort on his shoulder. “She is part veela, don’t take it too hard.”

“What happened Ron?” Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

“He was rejected,” Ginny said sadly.

“All the good-looking ones taken?” Hermione asked meanly. Harry tuned out their bickering and looked around. There had got to be two girls ready to go out with them!

“Okay, okay, we know you’re a girl, “Ron said, looking better than before, “That do? Will you come now?”

“I’ve already told you!” She answered very angrily,” I’m going with someone!”

The time had come for drastic action. Harry stood up and quickly waked towards the two girls giggling in the corner. He watched as Lavender eyed him and nagged Parvati’s arm. Taking a deep breath he sent a prayer to whoever was listening. 

“Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?”


	3. I Don't Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball

_“Take me to the Lakes where all the poets went to die_

_I don't belong and,_ _my_ _beloved,_ _neither do you_

_Those_ _Windermere peaks look_ _like a perfect place to cry_

_I'm setting off, but not without my muse”_

**The Great Hall was beautifully decorated**. Ice sculptures towered over the nervous and excited students, fairies lit up the ceiling in a golden hue, the numerous fancy dresses and robes glowed and glistened in the moonlight of the enchanted Hall.

Parvati was indeed rather pretty in her shocking pink dress and dark braid and Harry happily, albeit badly, danced with her and the rest of the champions. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ron watching with narrowed eyes as Hermione danced with Krum.

He had a slight feeling of euphoria, surrounded by such beauty and gentle slow music. A moment of peace in his anxious state of being. The worry of the second Task and the inscrutable golden egg shoved in his trunk, seemed like they belong to a different student. Harry was just Harry, if only for tonight. 

The music changed to an upbeat song and Harry made his way toward a sulking Ron, sitting near the end of the Hall. Hermione was still dancing merrily and with great enthusiasm, jumping up and down to the beat, Krum laughing alongside her. He could see Ron’s eyes never leaving her figure and he had the distinct feeling the redhead was jealous.

“How’s it going?” Harry asked him, taking a sit.

“Peachy.” He answered gloomily. They sat in silence as the next song ended and a different one began. The Weird Sisters were good- Harry had to admit that. Sipping on a glass of butterbeer he observed the couples on the dance floor. Parvati and her sister were dancing with two Beauxbatons students, Neville and Ginny swayed awkwardly together, Fleur and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain were in some sort of embrace. His eyes landed on Cho and Cedric laughing, arms intertwined. They looked good together and he found no ill feelings toward Cedric. He was a good person- an honorable one.

Hermione sat down on the vacant chair next to them, cheeks flushed pink- from dancing or from Krum, Harry didn’t know. Harry flashed her a smile.

“It’s hot, isn’t it? “She said, fanning herself with her hand, “Viktor’s just gone to get us some drinks.”

“That’s nic-

“ _Viktor_?” Ron cut Harry off, throwing a nasty glare at her,” Hasn’t he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?”

“What’s up with you?” Hermione said, surprised.

“He’s from Durmstrang!” he spat, “you are fraternizing with the enemy! What, you are gonna help him beat Harry? Is that what you want?”

“Don’t be so stupid!” she said angrily, “He hasn’t asked me a single thing about Harry- for your knowledge. And besides the whole point of this Torment is to make friends with foreign wizards!”

“Ron, I don’t have a problem with Hermione going with Krum…” Harry quietly said, but was ignored by both parties.

“So that’s why he was at the library- hoping to get you there. What, he asked you out for a _study session_?” Ron said with venom. Hermione went red.

“He actually did ask me in the library- and he is really nice-

“Yeah because he wants you to help him with solving the egg puzzle. You watch he will dump you right after!”

“Ron how dare you! You are so _immature_!” she stood up. Ron looked positively fuming.

“Go look for _Vicky_ , he is probably lost without you.”

“Shut up Ron! You ruin everything! “She said hotly and stormed away. Harry watched the scene with desperation. 

“She is acting dumb.” Ron muttered. Instead of answering Harry got up and promised to return with more drinks, escaping Ron. In reality Hermione was right- Ron was acting immaturely. He should have invited her when he had the chance, and not as a last resort. Then again Hermione was their friend and Ron probably hadn’t even seen her as anything but for the longest time. Krum seemed like a nice fella, talented and quite intelligent. He saw Hermione was positively beaming, smiling at him like he was a particularly enjoyable work assignment.

He went to the garden, walking past kissing couples and giggling groups of girls. He saw a girl from a year above crying in the corner as her friends comforted her. Once again he lost himself in the dark night. The garden was redecorated too- statues stood beside the path, the rose bushes were lit up and splashing water from a nearby fountain set the calm tone. He took a deep breath a closed his eyes for a moment. The, now faint, music from the Hall reached his ears.

After a few moments of aimless wondering he stood near the end of the path, the place empty except a single figure standing beside a marble statue. He was dressed in a black form fitted suit, contrasting with his pale skin in a breathtaking way. His hair almost glowed in the dark and the light from a nearby bush painted it golden.

Harry didn’t want to intrude, but curiosity got the best of him. He took a few unsure steps in the boy’s direction, accidentally stepping on a loud twig. Cringing he watched as the boy turned around.

_Malfoy_.

“Potter?” he asked, surprised. Harry noted dully the way his eyes popped beneath the moon light.

“Um... Hi?” Harry said. Malfoy judged him for a second before schooling his expression into the familiar cold sneer. 

“Isn’t your date lonely?” he asked mockingly.

“I think she is having the time of her life actually. “Harry said honestly, shrugging,” What about _your_ date?” 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, “That’s none of your business.” He looked away towards a couple laughing in the distance. Harry watched as the muscles in his neck moved slightly and jaw tightened.

“Did you really take Zabini to the Ball?” Harry blurted. Malfoy turned quickly, cold surprise written across his face.

“Have a problem with that, _Potter_?” he sneered. Harry felt his face heat up.

“No I just wondered who’d like you enough to agree.” He said meanly, embarrassed at the whole situation. A flicker of hurt flashed behind Malfoy’s grey eyes.

“Did you come all the way here to insult me? Quite _pathetic_ of you.” He mocked, “But then again Weasel probably taught you all about being pathetic.”

“Oh shut it, Malfoy,” Harry angrily replied, “At least I don’t hang around tiny little death eaters. Do you light a candle each night for your fallen hero?” 

“Perfect Potter,” he snarled, “you think you know everything, don’t you?”

Harry paused for a second. The way Malfoy spoke, the way his eyes turned glossy- he was bothered, hurt even. But why? He showed full support for Voldemort at the Quidditch World Cup, his father was a known death eater and all his friends were dark.

“No, I don’t.” Harry said finally. Malfoy was once again taken by surprise and they stood there for a minute in pure silence, each waiting for the other to lash out. They could have been standing there forever but as Harry watched the tall figure of Zabini walk towards them he decided to take his leave. Slowly he made his way right back the path to the Great Hall and back to Ron, who no doubt was probably getting worried, his mind full of thoughts. He never glanced back, no matter how much he wanted to. Just as he was about to enter the Hall he heard Hagrid’s loud voice coming from behind one of the bushes “… _it was from my mother, for me_...”

⁂

**Malfoy POV**

Draco stood frozen and watched Potter’s back as he slowly moved away. It was devastating. Potter could be cruel if he so wanted, and yet Draco found no power in himself to resist. His comment about You-Know-Who made Draco’s blood boil. How dare he assume to know anything? How dare he insinuate that Draco’s family hadn’t suffered by the hands of that maniac? How dare he say Draco didn’t look for a way out, for a safer life?

But he didn’t have any means of escape, now did he? He was stuck forever, ever the loyal son, the pureblood heir.

“Why did you go away?” Blaise asked, his handsome face glowing in the moonlight. He was so tall, Draco found himself straining his neck just to watch those pretty chocolate eyes. Even if deep down he would have preferred electric green ones instead.

“The noise annoyed me.” He simply said, “You know what father says about the Weird Sisters.”

Blaise let out a short laugh, “He really hates them, doesn’t he?”

Draco felt the tips of his lips lift up. This was easy. Almost natural. Blaise understood his whole being without even trying. “Too flashy for his tastes.”

“Oh yeah, flashy, the Malfoy family could never.” He raised his eyebrows, fully aware of the peacocks they brought as decoration for the Quidditch match. Draco now smiled wide.

It was so easy.

So so easy.

And when Blaise began lining down, his eyes shutting, Draco moved up. Naturally. Easily

His lips fit against his own gently, delicately, softly. If Draco couldn’t escape at least he had Blaise. Blaise who one day would become a high ranked Death Eater. Blaise who represented everything purebloods aspired to be. It would be so easy to love him.

But Draco wished it was _him_ he was kissing instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
